Chow's Past
by GurardianStar
Summary: Chow has gotten sick and the only person that can help him is his mother. Who he hasn't spoken to since he was 14.But only she can explain why he's sick and their horrible past.(Warning ChowFinn relationship)
1. Chow is sick!

Chow felt a small shiver go through him as he tried to stay warm from the cold. Damn warehouse he thought. He was sitting on the couch rubbing his shoulders trying to warm himself up a little. He put his hands in his pocket and found the letter that had arrived for him. It just had his name nothing else but he knew the handwriting and wish that it was nothing really important. Finn was sitting next to him and was watching Chow curiously.  
  
"What's wrong Chow?" asked Finn.  
  
"Nothing." Chow replied standing up but quickly sitting back down. He had suddenly become very dizzy. 'Crap' he thought 'not this again I thought this had stopped' But that was a lie it had never really stopped it just had lessened but lately it was really hurting him.  
  
"Nothing yeah right. Your always freezing cold and keep getting these dizzy spells. So quit looking at me like that. It's not like everybody doesn't know." Then he said gentler "And I can tell it's getting worse. So make this easier on both of us and please tell me what's wrong."  
  
Chow started to say something when Valmont appeared (Possessed by Shendu). Apparently Valmont was in control because his blue eyes weren't glowing red. He looked exhausted and apparently upset.  
  
"What's wrong Big V?" asked Chow trying to get Finn's attention away from him. Valmont just looked up at him before moving to the armchair that they had swiped for him. He didn't say anything just sat down and did nothing. Chow didn't know what made him do it but he pulled out the letter and opened it to read.  
  
"What's that?" Finn asked and Valmont turned to stare.  
  
"A letter I got now shut up so I can read it and figure out who it's from!" Chow said trying to keep clam but suddenly he felt even dizzier. He looked down at the letter but before he had a chance to read it he passed out.  
  
Everybody was on edge because Valmont was completely pissed off. Not that Valmont really cared about Chow but still Chow is one of his best Enforcers. Chow had passed out and then wouldn't wake up. None of the doctors they had brought to see Chow could figure out was wrong. Valmont had nearly had them killed when they said they didn't know what was wrong. Valmont had taken the letter from Chow but he hadn't read it. Finally after Chow had been unconscious for almost two days Valmont stopped to read the letter:  
  
Dear Chow  
I know I screwed up back then and I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't forgive me but I wish you would. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but if you ever need me even though you may hate me please don't be hesitant to call or find me. I still live in the same apartment we had when you were little. I hope your well and that your "sickness" hasn't affected you as much as I thought it would. Know that no matter what I will always love you.  
Love your  
Mother  
  
Review please! 


	2. Chow wakes up and we meet Chow's mom

"Mother?" Valmont said softly "Sickness?" He thought back when he first met Chow. He had never mentioned he had a sickness. Probably afraid it would prevent Chow from working for any one. Still he should have told them. Then a thought struck him. Chow's mother probably knew how to help Chow but from the letter he was unsure. Apparently Chow and his mother really weren't on speaking terms but if it would help Chow maybe it would be worth it.  
  
"HEY BIG V!" shouted Ratso "HE'S WAKING UP!" Valmont still holding the letter and trying not to looked worried. Hurried to a room that they used for a temporary infirmary. When he got there Chow was awake but looked very confused. Finn was calmly talking to him. Suddenly Valmont felt Shendu trying to take control. Valmont said in his mind 'wait a minute will you then you can have control.' Shendu was surprised normally Valmont fought him for control. So Shendu just waited to see what Valmont wanted him to wait for.  
  
"I'm okay it's nothing." Chow said to Finn who still looked worried. "Nothing you've been out for two days! And you call that NOTHING! Chow would you please just tell us what's wrong apparently nobody knows!" Finn said worry filled in every word.  
  
"Apparently someone dose." Valmont said waving the letter for everyone to see. "And Chow I'm surprised you normally don't keep secrets from us." Chow turned away trying not to let Valmont know that he was right but he knew he would have to spill sooner or later and it was apparent that Valmont wanted to know sooner as in meaning now.  
  
"It's really not that important it will pass in a few more days it always dose. It only caught me off guard this time." Chow said hoping that they would just accept his answer but inside he knew they wouldn't. He turned and saw Finn look at him with worry in his face. Worry was also sketched on Ratso's and without Valmont realizing it his as well.  
  
"Come on Chow please just tell us how we can help?" Finn begged. "I can't there's no way you can help me. No one can help me and the one who probably could, well I don't even know if, well if they would." Chow said pulling away from Finn's hand that was on his shoulder. He pulled his knees up to his chest and did he best to back away from them.  
  
"Do you mean your mother?" Valmont asked Chow looked sharply up at him then said, "How did you" "Know. This letter you received two days ago is from her." Valmont handed it to Chow who quickly snatched it away then read it quickly.  
  
"I thought she was dead." He said softly hanging his head in shame but couldn't hold his position for pain suddenly made him jerk upwards with his face screwed up in pain before he finally seemed to relax.  
  
"My question is can she help you?" asked Finn. "Maybe." Chow said trying not to cry from the pain. "Then how do we contact the old biddy?" Ratso said. Chow gave a smile to that before saying. "I wouldn't say that to her face because she's not old." "What do you mean?" Finn asked. Chow turned his head before saying "She was only 16 when she had me so she's still pretty young." "But how do we find her? Chow lay back down." Ordered Finn who had to force Chow back down so he could rest. Chow's brown eyes looked so tired and very, very sad. "If I remember right," Chow said trying to force his eyes to stay open. "She'll be here in California, in an apartment building called Dragon, its north of China Town. Her room number should still be," Chows voice faltered for a second because darkness kept trying to crash in on him. "Should, should be 623." With that said Chow blacked again.  
  
Before Valmont was able to say anything Shendu took over. Valmont didn't protest because he remembered he told Shendu could take over. Shendu looked at Chow before saying to Valmont "Why do you care if he lives or dies?" "Because he is one of the best enforcers I've got and one of the most loyalists. You of all should know this." Shendu thought for a moment then decided out of pure boredom "Fine to as you want for now but until this is over when I want control you won't fight. Agreed?" "Agreed." Valmont said with out a second thought. Shendu gave him control again just as Ratso asked "So what do we do boss?"  
  
"We're heading for this Dragon hotel." Valmont said. "Maybe it would be best if we leave Chow here Big V." Finn said. "Yes he should stay. Hak Fu you will stay as well." Valmont ordered, Finn looked like he was going to protest but apparently changed his mind. It didn't take them long to find the Dragon hotel it was a run down kind of place They entered and quickly found room 623."Do you think she'll help I mean apparently from the look on Chow's face they haven't spoken for quite awhile." Ratso said.  
  
"8 years to be exact." Said someone. They all spun around to see a woman similar in build to Chow except her hair is brown and she wasn't Chinese. "Are you?" "Chow's mother yes. And may I ask why your looking for me and how do you know my son?" "We will of course answer your questions madam but could we carry this conversation on some place private?" Valmont asked politely. "Of course." She unlocked the door to her apartment and let them in. Valmont saw her bend down to lift several sacks. He strolled over and took one saying "Here let us help." "Thank you. Now you have some word of my son?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm being rude let me introduce myself and then I'll tell you of Chow." "Please have a seat." She said Valmont looked around and the small shabby apartment. The paint was peeling and there were cracks in the walls. "From the expression on your face I can tell you live a finer life." "My name is Valmont and this is Finn and Ratso. Two days ago a letter arrived for Chow." "Wait first how do you know Chow?" "He works for me madam." "Don't call me madam. My name is" Suddenly Valmont's cell phone went off. "Hello, yes. What's that? We'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up the cell and said. "I'm sorry but will have to explain later but Chow has apparently gotten worse." "Worse you mean he's sick well why didn't you say so. Lets get going."

Review Please! Thanks For All The Reviews!


	3. Chow's Mother

By the time they arrived Chow had slipped back into a state of unconscious. Chow had also developed a horrible fever. Valmont thought the woman might go into a state of panic but she some how remained completely clam. Valmont watched as she wiped Chow's face with a damp cloth while Finn, who was trying not to panic, was helping her. Ratso had been sent after some sort of herb. Valmont hadn't really been listening his head was hurting Valmont couldn't remember how long it had been since he had had this much control over himself and it felt good and painful. Shendu had been unusually quite so Valmont was starting to get suspicious.

Valmont went to his office and sat down and tried to work a little but his worry for Chow and his massive headache wouldn't let him think straight so Valmont finally said "Shendu." No answer, unusual Valmont stood up. "Shendu." He said louder but the dragon didn't answer now Valmont was sure something was going on. "Shendu you bloody dragon where are you?" "I'm here as always." Shendu hissed. "Then why didn't you answer the first time I spoke." "I was busy." "Doing what?" Valmont said sitting back down as he felt the pain in his head slowly fade away. "Speaking with some one." "Who? And how? You can only speak through me?" Shendu gave a snort. "In her mind. I spoke to the woman in her mind." "You mean Chow's mother. Dam it I forgot to ask her name." Valmont picked up the cup of tea; he had gotten early, from his desk and was taking a sip when Shendu said

"Yes her. Beautiful isn't she." Valmont choked before spitting tea all over his desk. "What did you just call her?" Valmont asked. "I said she is beautiful. Was that tea too hot for you?" Shendu replied sarcastically. Valmont just scowled as he looked at the mess he just made when a knock came on his office door. "Yes what is it?" Valmont shouted. The door opened to reveal Chow's mother holding a dry towel. "Shendu thought you might want this and now I see why. Here let me help you clean this up." She shut the door behind her before she approached Valmont's desk. Slowly she began to dry it. Valmont could smell her perfume before she had even opened his door and it made Valmont excited for no reason. Valmont could sense Shendu's own excitement when every thing went black for Valmont. "Dam that Shendu he lied."

When Valmont awoke he found himself lying in their small infirmary next to Chow with Chow's mother leaning over him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened?" "Dam Shendu took control." Valmont said sitting up. "No he didn't you both kind of blacked out he woke up before you did but he couldn't get you to wake up. Are you feeling all right? You sure did scare me." Valmont looked at her surprised why would his fainting scare her. Valmont tried to see if Shendu had really just taken control but all he could remember was darkness. "That's odd." Valmont said softly.

"What's odd Big V?" It was Finn. He was sitting on the edge of Chow's bed gently wiping Chow's forehead with a damp rag. "Nothing, how's Chow has he woken up any?" "No he hasn't. I wish he would though. Because the sooner he wakes up the sooner he'll get better I hope. I wish I had some sort of magic talisman or something that could heal him but I don't. So all we can do for now is wait and pray that he'll wake up soon." She sighed and Valmont realized even though she was young she looked like she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. 'But then again that happens I guess when you been a teenage mother. I wonder if she even realizes I'm a crime boss and that Chow has been in prison for me.' "Um, I never learned your name." Valmont finally said and she laughed before saying "Oh, I'm sorry I guess in all this commotion I forgot I never gave you my name. It's"

"He's waking up!" Finn shouted happily. Both looked over at Chow who began to stir slightly. "Hey buddy." Finn said softly touching Chow's hand. Chow seemed to register Finn's voice and touch because he turned slightly in Finn's direction. "Well is this a good sign or bad?" Valmont asked her. Chow stirred again at the sound of Valmont's voice. "Good. I hope." She bent down and played with a strand of Chow's black hair before she softly whispered, "Hey is my baby feeling any better?" Chow eyes suddenly shot open and a small smile played on his lips before he was able to mutter the words. "Hi mom."

Please Reiview!


	4. Bad News and some one is blamed for the ...

Chow was unusually calm for the next few days and very weak. 'Otherwise' Valmont thought 'we might have some problems.'

After his little fainting spell Valmont felt extremely tired as if he had run a thousand miles rather been out for several hours. Valmont watched silently as Chow's mother fused over Chow. Valmont realized the sent of her perfume was gone and thought maybe he had imaged it. But there is one thing that he knew was reality even though Chow was awake he wasn't getting any better. That night while Chow was asleep, Valmont called Finn, Ratso and Hak Fu to his office where Chow's mother was waiting to tell them all something.

"It's about Chow I'm afraid." She said as she sat down in Valmont's chair. Hugging herself she turned away from them trying to hide the tears that she was trying not to shed. Her body was quaking.

"Isn't he getting better? I mean you said once he woke up he would get better! I don't understand! Why couldn't he walk earlier and that fever's back! Why? He seemed to be doing well! He said it would pass in a few days but it's been almost four weeks!" Finn said hysterically. Ratso tried to clam the Irishman but it wasn't working.

"Finn please the last thing we need right now is for you to get hysterical on us. Chow's life may be in danger and I have nothing to do about it! No medicine!" She turned around and stood up. "I'd settle for that damn horse talisman Shendu talked about if I could but I can't! Please I'm already having a massive break down. Damn his father! DAMN THAT BASTARD FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY SON! FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME!" She screamed before breaking down in tears on the floor.

Valmont bent down beside her and tried to comfort her but to no avail. Valmont felt Shendu take control and wrap Valmont's arms around her. She buried her face in his chest sobbing hard until she finally fell asleep. He carried her to his room and laid her on his bed before saying to Valmont.

"Send them after the horse talisman. I cannot stand to see her like this." Shendu ordered

Valmont didn't need encouragement as soon as he returned to his office he sent Finn and Ratso after the horse Valmont didn't care if they had to beg Chan to get the talisman and if that didn't work to steal it but blast it they had to get that talisman. For Chow's sake and for his mother they needed it. Hak Fu was watching Chow and was told to give a shout if something was wrong. Valmont thought back to what Chow's mother had said. So Chow's illness was his father's fault and probably also the reason why Chow and his mother didn't speak. But why had he done it? Was Valmont's only question.

Chow awoke to the sound of some one snoring. He turned on his side to see Hak Fu asleep sitting in a chair not far from his bed. Chow sat up and looked around for Finn or any body else. When he realized no one was there he lay back down and tried to relax.

'I can't believe she's here. She ought to hate me but she's here. But then again I've acted like I've hated her the last eight years. It's her fault. No I'm not going to start blaming her again she has no more control over this then me. What's that smell?'

Chow sat up when the strong smell like a perfume drifted to him. Chow got up quietly so not to wake Hak Fu and went in the direction of the smell. He had to lean on the walls and every thing else he could find to keep from tumbling to the ground.

He found the scent leading to Valmont's room but Chow could have sworn he heard Valmont in his office. Chow pushed the door open and saw his mother lying on Valmont's bed. The scent was coming from her.

"Oh no, she isn't I wonder if she even knows she is. Damn it! It really was a bad time for me to get sick." Chow fell to his knees. "No not now legs don't fail me no"

Chow collapsed on the floor with a loud thump. His mother opened her eyes trying to figure out the noise she had just heard when she saw Chow lying on the floor. She quickly got up to see if he would wake up but he wouldn't so she screamed

"VALMONT HELP!"


	5. Finally Learn Chow's mother's name

In a flash Valmont and Hak Fu appeared. Valmont bent and felt Chow's forehead. Before saying

"His fever's gotten worse. I do hope Ratso and Finn get the horse talisman soon. Hak Fu go keep watch for Finn and Ratso or even Chan. She and I will handle Chow." Hak Fu bowed and left. Gently Valmont laid Chow on his bed.

"Maybe we should move him back."

"No, it's okay I'm surprised he made it this far and besides my beds more comfortable or it should be for him." Valmont realized she was looking at him odd. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing its just?"

"Just what um damn it I still don't know your name."

She laughed before saying "It's Alicia. (Name was given to me by a very good friend and you know who you are) There I finally got to say my name without interruptions."

Valmont could smell her perfume again so he asked "What's is that wonderful perfume your wearing it's been driving me nuts."

"Perfume what perfume I'm not wearing any?"

Before Valmont could say any thing else he felt himself slip out of conciseness. Valmont tried to force himself to stay awake but couldn't all he could see for what felt like hours were slight flashes of color and a few sounds that sounded like some one moaning.

When Valmont awoke he found himself lying in one of the spare bedrooms with his jacket and shirt removed. A wet washcloth touched his forehead, which directed his attention to Alicia. She smiled when she saw he was awake Valmont returned the smile.

"Are you okay?" It was Shendu asking the question. Valmont was surprised by the dragon's worry but he soon remembered Shendu would have no one to work for him with out Valmont. But Valmont didn't want to think about that right now. His body was sore all over. He hurt from head to foot. He felt as if he had done a 24-hour non-stop work out that was really, really hard. Valmont also felt sticky and soon realized that he was completely soaked in sweat. Alicia continued to bath his face and chest with the damp washcloth her hands brushed against his skin lightly. They weren't completely ruff but not really silky soft. They felt wonderful. Valmont gently took her empty hand and kissed it lightly before saying.

"Thank-you for all you've done."

"No it should be me thanking you. You've taken good care of my little boy for all these years. Even though you don't realize it he looks up to you. Kind of like the father he never had."

Valmont was surprised at her words but he could tell she was being truthful. "You know your one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen." Valmont said before kissing her hand again.

"And you are one of the most flatterers person I've ever met. You sure do know how to make a woman blush." She smiled and continued to wipe his face and chest with the washcloth.

"How's Chow?" Valmont asked. Alicia just turned her head away, which gave Valmont his answer. "Don't worry will find a way to cure him."

"Valmont there is no cure. This illness isn't normal and because so few have ever had it no one has ever bothered to try and find one."

Valmont sat up even though it hurt to do so. "Don't worry will find a way to help him. Really Alicia you should know the old saying where there's a will there's a way. And we will find a way. I promise." Valmont wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight before giving her a light kiss. She pulled away so he said

"But first I think I need to shower." She laughed and Valmont smiled before saying, "I wish I knew why I'm blacking out blast it. Do you think it's possible that Chow's illness is contagious?"

"No, it's not or Finn, Ratso, Hak Fu would have been down a long time ago." Alicia said.

Valmont sent her back to Chow's side why he showered and made a few phone calls. He couldn't get her off of his mind and neither could Shendu. For the occasional image from the dragon made Valmont's stomach tighten with excitement.

"I wonder what she looks like under all those clothes she's wearing?" Shendu wondered a loud. Valmont had to force himself not to choke on the food Alicia had prepared for him for she was in front of him when Shendu said this. When Alicia had gone Valmont said.

"You pervert! How could you think such things?"

"Your thinking the same thing Valmont I'm just a little more open and visual. Those jeans she's wearing hug very tight around her thighs and her butt. Though I dislike that lose shirt she's wearing but still it would be easy to get her out of it. That is if you wanted to get her out of it."

Valmont choked again trying to fight the image of what Shendu was imaging from surfacing in his mind. Right now he didn't need his or any dragon's hormones going out of control.

'But Shendu is right she is very attractive and I do wonder what she looks like no! NO! Stop that this instant I can't think like that perverted Shendu! Chow's life is on the line and I'm thinking about laying his mother this is starting to get ridiculous!' Valmont mentally shouted at himself.

Valmont could sense Shendu smirking at the knowledge that he had upset Valmont over one woman. But Alicia wasn't just any woman she was a magnificent one and she was driving both him and Shendu crazy.


	6. Trouble Begins

Valmont got up and went to see if Finn or Ratso had returned but no word. Valmont began to worry what if Chan had just arrested Finn and Ratso before they could ask for Chan's help. Til he heard some one shout

"VALMONT!"

It was Hak Fu and he didn't sound very happy. Valmont rushed towards Hak Fu's voice, which was out side. But when he got out there were Section 13 agents everywhere. It looked as if Valmont was about to be arrested when Alicia showed up angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BE QUIET! CHOW'S FINALLY SLEEPING PEACEFULLY! HE'S SICK AND NEEDS HIS REST AND YOUR DISTURBING US!"

She shouted as she stomped towards Jackie Chan and Captain Black who looked utterly confused and surprised at the site of the woman. What surprised every one next was Alicia hoisting both Jackie Chan and Captain Black off their feet and into the air about 3 feet off the ground. Valmont was surprised that Alicia, like Chow, looked like nothing but a scrawny runt and not very strong. But she was lifting two full-grown men off the ground and wasn't even breaking a sweat. She looked even angrier for the disturbance. Valmont backed away as she turned to face him and asked,

"Who are these people?"

"The Chinese man is Jackie Chan, he is an archeologist, and the bald one is Captain Black, head of Section 13." Valmont answered trying to sound clam.

"Hey easy we weren't going to do anything! We're sorry if we disturbed you."

It was Jade Chan, Jackie Chan's niece. Alicia dropped Jackie and Black and stooped to Jade's height and said

"Thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry for yelling but my son is real sick and really needs his sleep. My name's Alicia and what is yours young lady?"

"I'm Jade. So Chow's really your son."

"Yes. Are you here to help us?"

"Yes we are. Is he okay?" Jade asked.

"Would you like to see him he may still be awake and I think he would like to see that others are worried about him."

"Sure." Jade said taking Alicia's hand and letting her lead her inside the building.

Valmont turned to Jackie Chan who was being helped to his feet by Captain Black.

"She's got quite a temper." Captain Black said.

"Only when it comes to her son." Valmont answered smirking. Alicia sure had scared them by yanking them off their feet the way she had.

"You mean that's Chow's mother?" Jackie said dusting himself off.

"Yes she is but don't say it like that she might find it insulting."

"And we wouldn't want to insult her Jackie after that. Man she's strong for such a little woman." Captain Black said.

"So Chow's really sick." Jackie said.

"Yes he is and like she said he's finally sleeping and you guys were being noisy. So I suggest you be quite. did you bring it and where Finn and Ratso?"

"Right here boss." Said Finn appearing with Ratso out of one of the cars.

"Bring what?" asked Jackie.

"The horse talisman."

"Well, no."

"WHAT?" Valmont shouted then quietly realizing he shout loud enough to have gotten Alicia's addition.

"What! Why?"


	7. Trouble stirs Love revelaed sort of

**I would like to think everyone for their reviews and their paticne. I have been going through a ruff time in my life right now so please enjoy this chapter. **

"They didn't believe us boss. They thought we were lying so we had to bring them here or Chow would never get help." Finn said trying not to get Valmont angry with him.

Valmont felt Shendu's temper rise but Valmont stomped on it warning him if he blew up at them Alicia would not like that. Shendu cooled his temper but still felt angry.

"I understand your distrust Mr. Chan but I'm not that stupid to send my Enforcers out to just lie to your face when we need help." Valmont said trying to stay clam but his own temper was flaring inside.

Chow heard voices but they were a jumble he felt worse much worse. He hadn't been this sick since he was little. 'Why now? Isn't it bad enough that I'm afraid of a lot a things that the one thing I should be afraid of I'm not. Mom are you here?' Chow mentally asked himself. As if to answer his question he felt her hand touch his face and he relaxed something about his mothers touch always made him feel clam. He turned over slightly as she began to stroke his hair. He heard some one else's voice with hers and he recognized it but his mind was to tired to fit a picture of who it was. And at the moment he didn't care.

Chow let out a soft sigh and forced himself to go back to sleep. Praying that the horse talisman could heal him if not, well, Chow didn't wish to think of the conqucenes that his sickness could cause. He had ran from his mother because he feared she would keep him locked away but at this rate if he didn't get better living with his mother so she could take care of him didn't sound so bad. Unless his illness finally did him in. 'Stop that!' he mentally shouted at himself 'your not going to die from this. Your not going to let your self die from a disease you were born with. Blast that bastard. Why couldn't he have left us alone? I hate him but why did I live with him after I left her. I don't know. Is it him I hate or her?"

Finn had come in and saw Alicia with Jade. Chow was still asleep but he looked paler then when Finn had left him. Finn couldn't stand the thought if something happened to Chow. Finn would never admit this openly but it was hard to admit it to himself that he loved Chow. Not like the kid brother Ratso seemed to be but really truly loved Chow. Losing Chow would kill Finn. Finn had stood in the doorway of Chow's bedroom many times and watched him sleep. Chow seemed so perfect to him. (Okay I'm getting mushy I know but this is one of my first guy/guy that actually well you get my point. So forgive me if it gets a little too mushy.)

Alicia was quite as she watched her son sleep. She wanted to sleep; she wanted to tell the truth about what really happened so long ago. She felt herself begin to have feeling towards Valmont and that was dangerous. She could let herself become attached it was dangerous. Especially for what she was. Love had always been her undoing.

**Somewhere far away**

Opening his eyes, he found himself surround by darkness, but he could feel things moving around him, brushing against him. Making him shiver slightly.

"You," came a voice in the darkness that echoed through his mind. "You are the one that tried to destroy her."

"Her, you mean my wife," he said

"Yes, your wife, our kin, you hurt our kin and her son." Came the voice that now sounded like several voices.

"You mean that filthy swine and that half breed brat," he said smirking evilly, "that brat may have survived but he has no normal life, no way in hell will he ever, not if I have any thing to do with it. Now if you bastards will kindly let lose of what little hold you have on my mind. I will begin my hunt."

"You will not get away with this, we will haunt you every time you close your eyes, you will only find peace when you are awake but even then there will be no peace."

Opening his eyes, a chineness man, with cold black eyes sat up from his black leather chair, and approached a window that over looked an immense garden and beyond it was a black iron gate. Looking out he smirked to himself.

"Lets see last time I tracked Alicia, she was in San Diego living in that shit hole called the Dragon Apartments. The brat must have relapsed into illness if those bastards are reinforcing the torture on my mind."

Turning he walked over to a desk and opened a laptop and click a few buttons.

"Well, well, so the brat did mange to live a life some what, hhmm, I believe I need to finish what I started. I believe it is time for a small family reunion."

**Section 13**

Alicia lay on the bed in Section 13, she had hated moving Chow from where they had been.

Valmont had also disagreed cause it would be like being arrested. However, it was their only option. The horse talisman had eased Chow's pain but like Alicia had stated before it could not cure him. Alicia could not sleep so she decided to take a walk. Unlike Valmont and the others she was allowed to leave her room.

"Good evening ma'am," said one of the guards.

"Good evening may I enter," she said pointing to the door that she knew was Valmont's.

"Yes ma'am you may," the other guard said as he stepped aside so she could enter. "Valmont, are you awake." She said as she entered the room.

"Right here," Valmont said sitting up in his bed. "Is everything alright? Has Chow had another relapse?"

"I'm fine and Chow's with Finn, though I must say the attraction between those two is amazing obvious if only those two could see it but I need to talk to someone, please." Alicia said sitting on the bed next to Valmont, who scooted closer.

"I'm all ears, Alicia," Valmont said.

**Chow's room**

Chow lay on his bed sighing quietly, his mom had been right the horse couldn't cure him but it did make him feel better. Sitting up he looked over at Finn, who hadn't left his side since they had arrived at Section 13. He couldn't help but smile at the Irishman as he slept quietly in his seat next to Chow's bed.

Finn looked so peaceful and yet so sexy at the same time. Chow hadn't known when exactly he had fallen in love with Finn but he was. There just were some compilations that made it impossible for him to be with Finn. It wasn't that Finn would be disgusted with the idea of being with a guy, Finn swung both ways. Chow had learned that one night when the Irishman decided to come visit Chow at one in the morning after a drinking binge. The other problem had been his illness. And another thing he couldn't tell anyone.

"I only wish I could tell you that I love you and not worry about my secrets and my past hurting you. Mom was my only hope for a future but I screwed up. Got myself hurt and now see what it's got me, nothing but trouble." Chow said aloud.

Finn shifted slightly in his sleep but did not wake. Chow leaned over close to Finn and whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you, Finn, my sweet Irishman, I love you."

Leaning back Chow pulled the covers over him and sighed quietly as he sank into his pillow. He was sound asleep before Finn opened his eyes. Finn smiled as he leaned over an planting a kiss on Chow's forehead before whispering.

"I love you too, Chow, my sweet little china man, I love you too."

**In Valmont's Room**

"Alicia, are you alright?" Valmont said pulling her close to him.

"Not really," Alicia said leaning into Valmont's embrace. "I have this awful creepy feeling that something really bad is about to happen. And I wouldn't be surprised if it did."

"It will be alright. I'm here to help you. Nothing bad will happen I swear."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Please review, it gives me motvation to keep writting. I hope you enjoyed this. Bye.**


End file.
